Star Wars: Altered Universe The Last of the Sith
by M.Uchman
Summary: A Galaxy has been saved. With Sidious now defeated, the Republic rebuilds. However, something has been taking place on Geonosis. At the request of the Chancellor, The Jedi Council send Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice to investigate.
1. Chapter 1: A Request from the Senate

**STAR**

**WARS**

**ALTERNATE**

**UNIVERSE**

**The Last of the Sith**

With the Emperor dead, things have slowly returned to normal. The Galactic Senate have elected Bail Organa as Chancellor, and Order 66 has been declared treason. The Jedi Order is beginning to rebuild. With so few Jedi, no one is left to keep the peace. Anakin and Ahsoka are sent to Geonosis to clean up remaining droids, intended to be a break from heavy fighting. What they find, however, is nothing close.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**A new Chancellor. Five years after the death of Sidious, Bail Organa has been elected as Supreme Chancellor and the Republic has begun to rebuild.**

**With the droid armies of the Separatists believed to be in retreat, peace seems to have finally become a reality. All is not as it seems however, as the Chancellor Organa hears rumors of strange happenings in the Outer Rim.**

**At the request of the Galactic Senate, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are sent investigate claims of an illegal mining operation on Geonosis in an attempt to put a stop to the endless stream of rumors on Coruscant.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**A Request from the Senate**

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda strode into the Chancellors office, unsure of why they were being summoned. Both Chancellor Organa and Vice Chairman of the Senate, Padme Amidala.

"Ah, Master Jedi, good. I was about to discuss with Vice Chair Amidala our current debacle." Chancellor Organa stated.

"Good it is, to see you as well, Chancellor," Yoda replied. That was all the introduction the two needed. "Something you wished to discuss with us, there is?"

"Yes. The Senate has been hearing rumors of a growing threat to the Republic's economy in the Outer Rim. From what Clone Intelligence can tell us, it appears to be some sort of smugglers ring of mining colonies. The strongest of which appears to be on Geonisis." Organa told them.

"Hmm. Troubling, this news is. See, I do not, a solution to this problem." Yoda replied.

"We were just discussing that before you arrived. We sent a Clone Intelligence unit to Geonosis day ago, but they have twice missed their daily report." Padme answered.

"That's unusual. Clones never miss a report cycle, even ones on the field." Anakin said, sounding puzzled.

"We know. We feel that because of this, something more might be happening on Geonosis. I would like to request that the Jedi send someone to investigate the matter further." Organa inquired.

"Agree with you, I do. A Jedi, will we send. Anakin, go to Geonosis, you will. Investigate this mining operation you must. Your Padawan, take with you." Toda instructed. Anakin nodded and left. He wanted to stay and talk to Padme, but they both knew that their duty to the Republic came first, then Luke and Leia, then themselves. When he arrived back at the Temple, he found Ahsoka meditating in their quarters.

"Nice to see you actually taking my advice for once, Snips." he teased.

"Master! Sorry, I didn't notice you standing there." Ahsoka said.

"Well you seem excited today, my Padawan. Come on, we don't have much time." Anakin replied.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to do some sparring today?" Ahsoka asked, looking up with concern.

"I know, I promised. But not today, Snips. The Council has asked me to do something." Anakin told her. Instead of replying, she began to look distant and folder her arms, looking to the floor. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be seeing him for a while, and she would be stuck by herself at the Temple. As if on queue, Anakin stopped in front of her and knelt to her level to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Ahsoka, I know you think I'm leaving you here. Get packed and ready to leave. This is a mission I'll need you on. Don't worry, we'll do some practice sparring on the way to our destination." Anakin told her, and she immediately brightened. Two hours later, they met in the Temple's hangar with Captain Rex.

"So General, Where are off to?" Rex asked.

"We've been ordered to Geonosis to investigate rumors of an illegal mining operation." We'll take the _Resolute_ there, then myself, Commander Tano, you and two others will take an LAAT down to the surface to begin our investigation." Anakin told him.

"Was hoping we wouldn't have to set down on that dustball of a planet again." Rex replied.

"I know. Pick two of your best men and meet us back here in 2 minutes." Anakin instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Rex replied and went to a group of clones. Ahsoka, however, stood there with a questioning look.

"What's on your mind, Ahsoka?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, Master. It's just the last time we were there we seemed to do nothing but get ourselves into trouble." she replied.

"You're not going to let me forget about that wall, are you?"

"Well you were the one leading the way, as usual. If it had been me, we wouldn't have been anywhere near that wall just like you said."

"You were the one who was supposed to have studied the map properly so we knew where we were going."

"If you remember, I did study it. I reminded you about the gigantic wall then you said we wouldn't be going anywhere near it."

"If I remember, we didn't seem to have much of a problem with it."

"First, we got rushed by droids. Then we placed the charges and jumped of the wall. Then we had a pile of rocks descending on us. That's supposed to be easy?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, we didn't die. In fact, we won that battle." Anakin told her. He wasn't falling for the bait this time.

"You know, sometimes you can be a little reckless, Skyguy." she replied, signalling that he had again misjudged.

"Excuse me? Who was the reckless one seven years ago on Christophsis when we were supposed to destroy that shield generator. And yes, I know we didn't fail."

"Alright, you win. I just can't believe its been five years and we're still arguing over who did what."

"Not arguing, discussing. If we were arguing, we would have been yelling." he told her. She only nodded a response along with a warm smile, signalling the end of the discussion. Rex then returned with two clones, Waxer and Boil. Anakin knew both of them well. They were from the 212th, Obi-Wan's two most trusted scouts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip to Geonosis

**Chapter Two**

**The Trip to Geonosis**

Everyone boarded the ramp to the _Twilight_. As the _Twilight_ ascended into space, they attempted to contact Admiral Yularen to inform him to get ready to depart for Geonosis, but there was no reply.

"That's odd. The _Resolute_ isn't answering our calls." Anakin said.

"Maybe it's because the _Resolute_ isn't even in the system?" Ahsoka replied, pointing to the emptiness of space, where only commercial traffic and the few remaining hyperspace docking rings that remained for the Jedi starfighters. There was no sign of the _Resolute_, or for that matter any Republic cruiser.

"So much for taking the _Resolute_. Looks like we'll be taking the _Twilight_, men." Anakin announced. As soon as Artoo programmed the navicomputer and they had made the jump to hyperspace, he checked their course to ensure they were headed where they wanted. As soon as that was accomplished, he stood from the pilots seat and began to move towards the exit.

"So much for sparring." Ahsoka said glumly.

"Oh, we're still sparring, Snips." Anakin told her.

"How are we going to spar on the Twilight? I don't think there's even enough room here, Master." she replied, looking up to meet his gaze.

"We'll use the cargo bay. It's small, I know, but its more than enough room for practice sparring." he said.

"I didn't think you'd want to. At least, not on this ship." she answered.

"Come on, Ahsoka. Besides, at my last count, I still beat you three to one.. Care to try and even the odds?"

"Is that a challenge, Master?" Ahsoka said, a smirk tugging at her face.

"You could say that." he told her.

"You're on, Skyguy!" she replied, and got up to follow him to the cargo hold.

"Since we didn't bring our training sabers, we'll have to use Altered Rules of Engagement for Sparring. I assume you've read up on them during your time as a Youngling at the Temple?" Anakin asked. He didn't want to have to recite them, but he would if he had to.

"Come on, Anakin, I know the rules as well as you or Master Kenobi." she replied. Ahsoka only really called him Anakin when they were in great danger or they were alone, and he had gotten used to it and didn't mind it.

"Alright then," Anakin answered, and they both drew their lightsabers, activated them, then did the customary salute. Both now in the preferred stance of choice it was time to start. "Begin."

They both locked blades. Both tried to get past the others defenses. When they did, both stopped just short of striking. This went on for hours. When they became exhausted, they finally took a seat beside one another, both sweating, on a bench Anakin had build into cargo hold just for when an occasion arose that it would be needed.

"I'm impressed, Ahsoka. You managed to win more matches than I did this time. Your skills are improving. I just wish you had used a different grip and form. You know I'm not good at defending against it." Anakin told her.

"Sorry. I just felt like winning. I'll be fair next time and use your grip and you can use mine." she teased.

"I think I'll stick to my own techniques for now, Snips. Remember what happened the last time we tried that." he reminded her.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be able to. It was the first time you actually let me win."

"Only because I didn't want you to feel that you'd never be able equal me in lightsaber combat," Anakin said, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ahsoka, we'll at Geonosis in the morning, and we should get some rest. Wouldn't want to be exhausted during a mission."

"The last time that happened Master Kenobi had to rescue both of us." she replied as she got up to follow him back to their quarters. Since the Twilight had only a two sleeping quarters, the clones shared one, Anakin and Ahsoka the other.

"If I remember correctly, that was the only time." Anakin said, letting a smirk appear.

"I know. I also remember him giving us both an hour long lecture on how exhilarating rest can be before any mission." she told him.

"An hour long and very boring lecture." he replied jokingly as they reached their quarters. They both then proceeded to get cleaned up, taking turns using the refresher and proceeded to get some rest.

Meanwhile on Geonosis, Darth Maul was in his usual sleep cycle. This was not a usual cycle, for in this one, he was dreaming about how he had nearly died on Naboo years ago. He had been having this nightmare for years since he had been saved.

_He was standing near the edge of a large tunnel heading into what seemed like an endless abyss inside the Naboo Palace in Theed, looking down at the Jedi hanging on for his life, anger in his eyes. _

_ The Jedi was a then young Obi-Wan Kenobi. His Master lay on the floor dying just feet away. Maul kicked Kenobi's lightsaber down into the abyss. He began to summon his energies together to push Kenobi off the small ledge he was hanging to. Before he could, he noticed a look of determination in Kenobi's eyes as he looked to the side. Not knowing what he had glanced over to, and not bothering to check, he only frowned as he lost his concentration. It was enough for Kenobi to jump up._

_ The next thing he knew he was pain as Kenobi sliced his body in half. He fell, he thought, to his death. When he awoke, he was back on his home planet. Half of his body was still missing, or at least the flesh was missing. It had been replaced by robotic limbs, allowing him to walk. He soon discovered that when he had fell, he fortunately was drawn into a tunnel then slowed him enough to save his life. Someone had found him and given him a second chance at life. He was in pain. All the bones and muscles in his body hurt. He then remembered a doctor saying that they had to replace nearly every organ in his body, and they had to fix every bone. He was lucky to be alive, but didn't feel it. In his mind in his dream, he out the name of the Jedi that had done this to him._

Maul awoke with a start. He had been having the same dream every night for the last three days now. It used to be every once in a while, but now he saw it every time he closed his eyes. Then he the realization kicked in. The Force was telling him something. Jedi were coming to Geonosis. He didn't know who. He decided he would have them killed, but he would wait to see why the Jedi would come to Geonosis. He had to know their intentions. He called to his apprentice, Starkiller. He told him the Jedi were coming. He instructed him to do nothing, and to let the Jedi think they were succeeding in whatever mission they had. When the time was right, he would tell his apprentice to unleash the droid army they were building, and to cut down anyone who stood in their way. The Jedi had beaten the Sith nearly to extinction 5 years ago. Maul refused to allow them the chance to finish the job. He would destroy all the Jedi once and for all and the Sith would again rule the galaxy as intended.


	3. Chapter 3: Just an Investigation

**Chapter Three**

**Just an Investigation**

As the Twilight landed on Geonosis, the Jedi and their clone escort made for the exit ramp. Anakin stopped just short of the ramp controls before activating it.

"Now remember, Snips. This is just a simple investigation. We're here to look into reports of illegal mining activities. This isn't like the missions we've had together before during the Clone Wars." Anakin cautioned her. He had no desire to see her hurt, especially when she had never been on a mission this simple before. Being overconfident and over exerting herself was something she didn't need to be doing now. She looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, Master. I can handle myself." she told him. He knew all too well what that meant. It meant '_stop bugging me about our objectives and lets just do our job_'. He was obliged to agree, but he was also obliged to be sure she didn't get into trouble.

"I know you can, Ahsoka. I just want to be sure you don't get into trouble you cant handle. Remember what happened on Skytop Station with Grievous." he reminded her.

"I came out alright, though, Master."

"Yes, you did, and you were lucky, Snips. He could have easily killed you if you hadn't been resourceful and escaped when you did."

"I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll try not to get you killed." she said with a smirk. Anakin only smiled. He had heard this plenty of times, and over the years, they had turned it into an inside joke between the both of them. Anakin then keyed the controls and the ramp lowered. To their surprise, however, there were 6 droids, blasters at the ready, at the bottom of the ramp. As soon as they saw who occupied the ship, they started shooting.

"I thought you said this was a simple investigation!" Ahsoka said through clenched teeth as they cut the droids down.

"It is. Or at least it was supposed to be. Something's not right here. There's something more than mining happening on this planet. We need to find out what it is." Anakin said as he cut the last droid down. Rex, Waxer and Boil came running down the ramp, blasters ready.

"You alright, General, Commander?" Rex asked.

"We're fine, Captain. Get a message to General Kenobi on Coruscant and tell him what's happened. Then you Waxer and Boil guard the ship. Ahsoka and I will conduct the investigation and call you if we need an evac or any other assistance." Anakin told him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Rex replied and returned to the ship leaving Waxer and Boil to stand guard at the ramp. Anakin and Ahsoka left the ship and went off in the direction of what they believed was that of the mining operation. This gave them a chance to talk.

"I don't get it. Why were we attacked? Geonosis has been peaceful since the war ended." Ahsoka said, turning to her Master.

"I don't know, Snips. Something doesn't feel right though. Something here is out of place." he replied.

"I feel it too. Whatever it is, we'll find it, Master." she replied. With that, they walked in silence for a time until they came to a small cave that only seemed to have one entrance and exit. They decided to rest there for a while before they continued. It was during this time that they usually casually conversed, or at least what they though as casual. First, however, Anakin called Rex.

"Captain Rex, This General Skywalker." Anakin said.

"I read you, sir." came the reply.

"Anything to report, Rex?"

"No sir, its a s quiet as a tomb here."

"Very well. Ahsoka and I are about 5 hours from our destination. We found a small cave and we'll camp here for the night. Call me if anything turns up on your end." Anakin instructed him.

"Yes sir!" Rex replied, and the connection was broken.

"Well, we better settle in. We'll be here for the night." Anakin said as he turned to face his Padawan.

"Right," She said, but sounded a little too distant. This sounded an alarm in Anakin's head. Sensing his alarm, she looked to him to explain. "Anakin, the feeling I had earlier. It's getting stronger. Something is definitely wrong here."

"Try not to let it get to you. Worrying about it won't get us anywhere. Focus on the here and now." he replied. He didn't do it so as to make her feel bad, but apparently that was the way it sounded becuase she just seemed to only give a slight nod before walking away. '_OK, that's definitely not the way I wanted it to sound_' he thought. As she began to walk away, he put an appreciative hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka, don't worry about it. I feel it to. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he told her.

"I know. It's just I can't shake the feeling that something is being hidden from us." she replied. Anakin hadn't seen her this worried since the day on Tatooine.

"Hey, its alright. Whatever it is, it can't possibly be as bad as Sidious." Anakin told her. Realizing he had made a joke, she couldn't help but smile. Then they both decided to get some sleep. In the morning, they made their way to their destination. Surprisingly enough, it was quiet and calm the entire way there. Then they saw their destination, and began moving towards it at a normal pace, unaware of what they were about to discover.

Starkiller was the only Sith on Geonosis. His master was elsewhere, making plans with the new droid army they had created over the last five years. No one suspected what was happening. The Republic, for the last year, had heard rumors of mining operations on Geonosis. The Sith had allowed those rumors to reach the Republic. The Sith now had an army at least twice the size of the Republic's own clone army. Last time, they had move prematurely. This time, they had prepared themselves. This time, there would be no mistakes.

"My Lord Starkiller. The Jedi have arrived." a commando droid announced.

"Good. Who did they send me?" he asked.

"There are two Jedi. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, according to our files." the droid replied.

"The same Jedi that destroyed Master Sidious. Very good. Activate the garrison. We will destroy these Jedi once and for all. I will lead them myself." Starkiller announced. Then he went up to the entrance to their base, thousands of droids behind him. When they were prepared, he released his Force identity. Up ahead, the Jedi suddenly came to a stop. They had fallen from the trap.

* * *

**And Thats Chapter Three everyone. Enjoy and don't forget to comment/review! Also, if this is by chance the first story by me you are reading, then I would recommend that you go and read my first story, Star Wars: Altered Universe - Returned first. It will give you a general idea of whats happened so far in this timeline and my answer your questions. Still, if anyone has any questions, please fell free to ask! Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Trap

**Chapter Four**

**Into the Trap**

Something was wrong. they didn't know what before, but now they were beginning to feel that they were in danger.

"Master..." Ahsoka started, but was silenced with a wave of Anakin's hand.

"I know, I sense it too. We're about to walk into a trap. That's not all I sense, though." he told her.

"It's the dark side, Master. We aren't alone." she stated.

"Maul?" Anakin asked her. Anakin was unsure of who it was just as much as she was.

"No. Or at least I don't think so. It's somebody else. Whoever it is, he's strong in the dark side of the force." she replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Call Captain Rex. Tell him we need immediate evac." he instructed her.

"Got it, but what are we going to do while we wait for him to get here, Master?" she asked.

"Well, we need to know what we're facing so we can make an accurate report to the Council." he replied. She knew exactly what he meant.

"We're going to fall into the trap? Don't you think that's a bad idea?" Ahsoka inquired.

"No. Besides, we've dealt with plenty of worse things than this before." Anakin said, but they heard doors opening. When they looked in the direction of the noise, all they saw was a horde of droids.

"Are you sure you don't want to rephrase that?"

"We'll be fine, Snips. It's only droids."

"Yeah, _they're _droids but I'm pretty sure _that_ isn't!" Ahsoka said pointing to a dark clothed figure approaching them. They didn't need any more information than that to know that the man in front of them was a Sith Lord, for he was surrounded by the dark side of the Force. It also didn't take them long to realize that he was communicating with someone, obviously his Master, Maul. A few moments went by, and the Sith finally closed the connection to his master. He was not at all pleased.

"Engage the Jedi. Kill Skywalker, but do not harm the other. She will be allowed to return to her Jedi friends, to tell them that they are now doomed." Starkiller instructed the droids.

"Roger, Roger!" the droid commander responded. Then all hell broke loose. The massive droid force rained down on the Jedi. They both easily deflected the blaster bolts, then plunged into the droids and began taking them down one by one. This went on for nearly an hour. Starkiller let them ct down three more droids, then signalled for them to stop.

"Very impressive, Jedi, but not impressive enough. You do not have the skill with which to face me. I let you destroy those droids, but now it is time for you to die. I will deal with you myself." Starkiller proclaimed. He drew his lightaber, prepared to strike. Instead of striking, however, he was knocked aside by a laser bolt from above. He looked to see what it was that had distracted him, making his one crucial mistake. It was during this moment, that the Jedi leapt to safety aboard the ship and it sped off out of the planets atmosphere and into space, then made the jump to hyperspace. He contacted his master. He would be most unpleased.

Back on the _Twilight_, Anakin and Ahsoka were in conference with Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"There's no doubt, Master. He had to have been a Sith. The dark side surrounded him." Anakin reported.

"Hmmm. Most disturbing, this turn of events is. The shroud of the dark side, fallen again it has. Another war I fear is coming." Yoda said, concerned.

"This new Sith Lord must be Maul's new apprentice. I don't understand how we couldn't have forseen this." Obi-Wan answered.

"Powerful, that dark side is. But not powerful as it was before. Sidious, powerful he was. This new threat, less powerful it is. To defeat it, easier it will be. When arrive you do, convene the Council will. Discuss this in more detail, we will. For now, meditate on this, we must." Yoda said, then left the presence of the holoemitter, leaving only Obi-Wan.

"You both did well. You may have just uncovered another separatist movement against the Republic, and before they were able to make their first move, I might add. This will give us some time to formulate a plan." Obi-Wan told them.

"We stopped them before, we can stop them again. Right, Master?" Ahsoka said.

"We almost couldn't stop them last time, Snips. This time, however, the Force seems to be on our side. I don't think we should have any problems mopping this up quickly and silently before it gets out of hand. If we can find and dispose of Maul and this new apprentice. Seeing as we know where Maul's apprentice is, that part shouldn't be too much of a problem." Anakin replied.

"Always the optimist, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "I will see you shortly when you arrive. For now, I have some matters to attend to." With that, the communication was cut and the _Twilight_ raced back to Coruscant.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while due to some writers block. To make up for it, I am posting both Chapter Four: Into the Trap and Chapter Five: The Council Meeting consecutively. Chapter Four is short one, but Chapter Five is longer. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Council Meeting

**Chapter Five**

**The Council Meeting**

When the Twilight reached Coruscant, it only took a few moments to reach the Jedi Temple. Rex and the two clone troopers went to the mess hall. Because of a new policy, the Jedi now allowed clone troops into and out of the Temple freely, and had even built a new building in the previous years as an addition to the Temple. What it was for surprised even the Senate. The new building was a barracks for a garrison of clone troopers. This garrison, which held anywhere between one and five thousand troopers on a rotation basis at any one time, was tasked with assisting the Jedi in defending the Temple should it ever come under attack again. Ahsoka and Anakin made their way to the Council Chambers, but as they neared the entrance, Anakin pulled her aside.

"Ahsoka, I want you wait here. I know you're on the Council, but trust me. I won't give our report on Geonosis without you. I have a task I want to perform before the Council first." Anakin told her, at the same time giving her a reassuring glance. She smiled and nodded, taking a seat on one of the benches in the archway before the Council chambers. Anakin went in.

"Master Skywalker, welcome back from your trip to Geonosis. I must ask, however, where your Padawan is? I had though that she would be here with you to present your report." Master Fisto began.

"It is of my Padawan that I wish to speak before giving our report. She is outside, waiting." Anakin replied.

"What of your Padawan, Skywalker did discuss with us, you wished?" Master Yoda inquired.

"I believe she is ready to face the Trails. However, I also believe that because of our unique experience, that she has already faced them. I would like permission from this Council to confer the level of Jedi Knight to Ahsoka." Anakin told them. The Council members exchanged glances, most nodding.

"Agree with you the Council does. The level of Jedi Knight, conferred it is. Retrieve your former apprentice you may. If confer on her the level of Knight, you wish to do yourself, do so you may." Yoda replied. Anakin bowed slightly in respect, then returned to Ahsoka outside the Council chambers.

"So, what was that about Master?" she asked.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Snips. I'm no longer your Master." Anakin told her. Fear then registered on her face, and Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see how this is funny, Master. You told me you weren't leaving." she said. He could tell she was being serious.

"No, you misunderstand Ahsoka. What I'm trying to tell you is you're no longer a Padawan," Anakin said, and activated his lightsaber. For a moment, she feared what he might do, but didn't show it. Instead he surprised her and cut her traditional Padawan braid. "Congratulations, Knight Tano. You made it." They exchanged a happy glance, embraced for a short moment, then returned to their normal Jedi composure.

"Don't we have a report to deliver?" she asked.

"That's right, Snips. Wouldn't want to keep the Council waiting too long would we?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't you think we're a bit too old for these nicknames?"

"I think you're right. Everyone's going to look at us in a weird way if we keep this up. Besides, I don't mind using first names anyway. Lets do that, Ahsoka."

"Right, Anakin. I think we've kept the Council waiting long enough." she replied. They walked into the chamber then, and stood in the center. Everyone had a "what-took-you-so-long" expression, but they all seemed content that whatever took as long as it did was between the two of them. They let it go at that.

"No need to stand, you have. Sit, you should. Yoda said. Apparently, the Council had been discussing things while they were out of earshot. Anakin figured that the Council would allow Ahsoka to keep her seat, so he went and sat in his seat next to Obi-Wan. Ahsoka looked to her seat, then to Anakin, then to Yoda. Both Master's could tell she was unsure of her place. Yoda, however, glared at Anakin. Apparently, he wanted him to tell her the seat was still hers.

"The Council seat is still yours, Ahsoka. Have a seat." Anakin told her.

"But I was only a representative for the other Younglings. I thought with my promotion that someone else would claim the seat." she replied.

"That is true, someone else will claim the seat to represent the Younglings." Anakin said. She now looked completely confused. This wasn't what Anakin had intended. Yoda chose that moment to speak.

"True it is, Jedi Knights not on the Council they were. Changes to the Order, we must make. Rank no longer a requirement, for a seat on the Council it is. Based now on experience and one's own actions, will a Council seat now be given. Earned this, you have. A Council seat, you have been given. Decision power, equal to ours it is. Your own Master's suggestion this was." Yoda said. Ahsoka nodded, smiling, finally understanding. Anakin motioned for her to sit next to him, as she had the years before. She sat, sharing a glance with Anakin. Then things became serious and the meeting commenced.

"More happening on Geonosis than mining, I fear." Yoda began.

"Ahsoka and I investigated as instructed. We felt something was wrong the moment we stepped onto the planet. When we reached the area in question, it wasn't a mining operation we found," Anakin began, making sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "We found, put simply a droid base."

"That can't be possible. The war has been over for nearly 6 years. This could just be a simple planetary defense base." Master Luminara said.

"No, not with what we found. It was something more." Anakin replied.

"We've dealt with the Geonosians building droids twice before, so it would make sense for them to build a base such as this for their own defense to throw us off. After seeing what was leading the droids that attacked us, however, we can only see one conclusion. We could very well have another Separatist movement on our hands. The army we ran into was led by a Sith Lord." Anakin continued.

"Darth Maul?" Kenobi asked. Anakin looked to his apprentice and nodded, a signal that she was being allowed to finish.

"No, not Maul. Someone different. He was human, about my age, and he was very strong in the dark side. I don't think we're going to be able to avoid a war, Masters." she said.

"I agree with my Padawan. Avoiding a conflict in this matter may no longer be possible." Anakin said, supporting Ahsoka's statement.

"Hmmm. Disturbing, this news is. Fear, I do, that correct you are. Return to Geonosis, we will. Retake it, we must. Go with you both, Obi-Wan will." Yoda instructed.

"Yes, Master. This meeting is adjourned." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

**And that's Chapters Four and Five! Enjoy, and don't forget to comment/review! Chapter Six, Preparing for Battle will see Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan reminiscing about their last takeover of Geonosis and the planning stages of their upcoming battle.**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for Battle

**Chapter Six**

**Preparing for battle**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan boarded the Low Altitude Assault Transport for the ride to the Resolute. With them were Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and a new addition, Commander Gree, transferred from Master Luminara's command, to take over for the 501st while Captain Rex was surprisingly transferred to a new unit. He decided now would be a good time to ask why.

"General Skywalker. I...uhm...wanted to know exactly why it was I was transferred." Rex asked.

"Well, Captain, the reason you were transferred was because someone requested it. Said they wanted someone who knew what he was doing in any situation and who learned from the best, and that's you." Anakin replied.

"Wait, someone requested my transfer? I don't understand. I thought my position with you and Commander Tano was secure, sir." he said, sounding worried.

"Relax, Rex. And by the way, Ahsoka's not a Commander anymore. She's a General now. She was promoted to Knighthood a few hours ago." Anakin told him.

"Knighthood, eh? Well, congratulations, General. However, I still don't understand my orders. They didn't even tell me who it was I reporting to or where I was transferred to." Rex replied.

"There's a new Regiment forming, Rex. The 752nd Viper Regiment. They needed a leader and I felt you were qualified for the job. As for the General in charge, well, you're looking at her." Ahsoka told him

"You, sir? Well, that makes sense then. So who's your second in command, assuming you have a Padawan, that is." Rex asked.

"Oh, I don't have a Padawan. At least not yet. You're the second in command, Commander."

"You're promoting me, sir?!"

"You earned it, Rex. Now lets get to the bridge. We have a lot of planning to do." Ahsoka said as the LAAT landed on the Resolute.

"Yes, sir." Rex replied, following everyone to the bridge of the Resolute, where Admiral Yularen was waiting. Code set up the holographic projector and a map of the Sith Droid foundry and surrounding area appeared.

"I didn't want to say anything before but...doesn't this seem familiar to anyone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're right, Master. It looks like the factory we destroyed 7 years ago when we arrested Poggle. At least we didn't have to retreat." Anakin replied.

"No, we didn't, but instead you ran us into a giant wall, which I reminded you of before we landed and you said we wouldn't be going near." Ahsoka told him all the while with a smirk.

"You're not going to let me forget about that, are you?" he asked.

"Not in your life, Skyguy." she replied.

"Well Snips, if you had studied the map we wouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Hey, I reminded you before we landed about the wall. You were the one who chose to ignore my warning and lead us in that direction anyway. No matter how many years we argue over this for, you aren't laying the blame on me."

"Alright, Snips, I see your point. Seeing as we're dealing with pretty much the same situation here, what would you suggest?"

"You're asking me? If I remember, the last time we were there, you couldn't even trust me to do the briefing without interrupting me every five seconds."

"Ok, ok. I give up. Our last mission to Geonosis was my fault for the screwups, and I won't interrupt your briefing."

"As much as this amuses me, and I hate to say this, but we do have a battle to plan here." Obi-Wan said, breaking up an all to amusing argument between Anakin and Ahsoka that had they not been on the bridge he wouldn't have ended.

"Right. The Geonosians don't have a shield this time around, so that will make our job easier. They appear to have built their factory in a well fortified position in a large crater, obviously the remains of the asteroid that impacted the planet thousands of years ago. They've built fortifications around the crater and on top of it, leaving only a small landing zone for ships and personnel to get into the foundry. Getting to this point is our goal." Ahsoka began.

"With all those anti aircraft and gun emplacements, it'll be hard to even get near the place. How exactly will we be getting past all these fortifications?" Cody asked.

"General Kenobi will lead a small but deadly strike force against the south side of their fortifications. This will be a diversion, but the droids will see it as a massive attack and presume its the main attack they've been waiting for. When the engagement is in full swing, Anakin and I along with Rex, Gree, and a small platoon of troopers will go to the north side and blow a hole in the fortifications there. We will then send everything we have through that hole, get inside the factory, destroy it, and possibly capture this Sith Lord." Ahsoka continued.

"How did I know you were going to make it so I'd have to tag along with you, Snips?" Anakin asked jokingly.

"Well hey, somebody's got to be there to keep you in line, and it might as well be me." she replied.

"Very funny, Ahsoka. Now that we know what we're doing, Rex, Gree and Cody, go brief your men. We'll be arriving at Geonosis in a couple of days, and I don't want anyone to go into a battle half asleep." Anakin ordered. There were nods from the three clone troopers as they left to brief their men. Little did everyone know that the Sith had anticipated a plan such as this, and had already placed a trap for the Jedi. They had escaped before, but they wouldn't let them escape this time.

* * *

**Chapter Six has arrived! Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming! Also, some were confused about Starkiller. In this timeline, Starkiller is the same age as Ahsoka. Also, for those who haven't figured it out yet, in Returned master Fisto was listed as dead during the Jedi's attempt to arrest Palpatine but somehow is now back from the dead and on the Jedi Council. This will be explained near the end of The Last of the Sith where he reports on how he escapes death. I won't say more cuz that'd just ruin the outcome of the story a little bit. Anyway, keep the reveiws coming. Next chapter will see the Jedi in their attempt to destroy the droid factory and the trap they fall into.**


	7. Authors Note

**Yeah, I know, you were all hoping this was a new chapter. I was going to actually add this to Chapter Seven when I finished it, but decided I shouldn't as that'd leave nearly half the page as an A/N, which didn't feel right to me. So, I am posting this as a chapter itself, even though its not.**

**Anyway, as to why I have done this. I figured it was time to update the gang as to the goings on with my fanfic works. As I recall, I had informed you that at the end of Last of the Sith, I would reveal how Kit Fisto survived during the attack on the Emperor by himself, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, and Agen Kolar. I have since decided that I will be writing a separate story focusing on Kit Fisto's survival of Sidious attack on him, how he managed to heal, how he was able to avoid detection, and how he found and rescued Master Luminara Unduli and Knight Barriss Offee.**

**But wait, there's more! You were also informed in Returned that Anakin had been poisoned at some point during the Clone Wars when he was captured by the Separatists. I am glad to inform you that you will know find out exactly how this happened. How, you ask? Simple. I will be writing a story focusing on this. The basic plotline is this. Cad bane is hired to capture Skywalker, and succeeds, bringing him to Count Dooku. There, they perfect the Sith poison, which Sidious administers himself as Anakin is unconscious. Then Anakin is left to rot in a cell while Ahsoka attempts to save him with help from Obi-Wan and Barriss, her second mission without Luminara by her side. **

**And that's all I'm going to reveal. You all know he gets saved, of course, otherwise he wouldn't be in Returned or Last of the Sith. The story will focus on what happens and how he gets saved and whatnot. Anyway, that's all I have for now. if anyone has any plot ideas for new storylines, I'll gladly hear them, and possibly even use them! Remember to read and review, and to get your fellow friends who like Star Wars fanfics (if any) to do the same! The more reviews I get the more tempted I am to write!**


	8. Chapter 7: Another Trap

**Chapter Seven**

**Another Trap  
**

As the Resolute and three other ships jumped from hyperspace, it was calm and quiet as expected. Obi-Wan has already proceeded to the planet earlier with one starcruiser to begin the initial diversionary assault and all seemed to be going well. Anakin and Ahsoka, along with Commanders Rex and Gree went down to the hangar deck and got onto an Low Altitude Assault Transport, or as they called them LAAT's. They then proceeded to a point close enough to the droid fortifications but not too close to keep from being detected. Once they landed, the group made their way to their target. They found a cavern that led directly to the inside of the factory. This brought some memories back to Ahsoka. She and Barriss had gone though caverns similar to these years ago on the same planet, attemping to do the same thing that she and Anakin were trying to do now.

"You know, this all seems pretty familiar." she said.

"I know. If I remember, you and Barriss did the same thing we're attempting to do the last time we had to come here." he replied.

"If you ask me, sirs, I don't think I'd like to be reminded of the last time we were here. Too many bugs for my liking." Rex said.

"Don't forget the droids. And that giant wall we had to take down because someone decided it was a great idea to go in that direction." Ahsoka teased.

"You got me to admit that was my fault two years ago, and you're still bragging about it? When are you going to let me forget about that incident?"

"I'm not. It's my job to keep you on your toes, Master.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Now, enought talk. We need to..." Anakin said, but suddenly stopped as if he had just noticed something. Apparently, Ahsoka noticed it too, because she removed her lightsaber from her belt.

"I feel it too. We're walking into a trap." she told him.

"I think you're right."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"The same thing Obi-Wan and I did on the Invisible hand trying to rescue the Chancellor. Spring the trap and hope we don't all get killed doing it." he told her. As if on queue, a shielded barrier enveloped them.

"Why is it that every time we try to do missions like these there's always a trap waiting for us?"

"Maybe they like us, Snips."

"They must like us if we keep falling for these damn things. This is the dumbest trap in the book!"

"Hey, we escaped the last time this happened."

"The last time this happened I wasn't there, and you managed to crash a ship."

"It was half a ship and it was plummeting into the atmosphere of Coruscant! How else was I supposed to land it?"

"Good point. So what's the plan?"

"We wait here until the release us and hope we can just walk out and continue with our mission."

"_That's_ your plan? Sit here, wait for them to kindly free us, and hope we don't get captured while we continue with our mission?" she replied with a look of annoyance. And as if on queue again, droids came waltzing towards them, with the Sith Lord they faced days ago at the front.

"I really hope you have a plan B, Master."

"Sure I do. Wait for him to let us out, defeat the Sith Lord, then escape and hope Obi-Wan was able to figure out what's going on and help us blow this place up." Anakin said. Ahsoka meanwhile glared at him, but eventually nodded in agreement. They both readied themselves for the inevitable battle.

* * *

**Chapter Seven has arrived! I know this is a short chapter. Also, Chapter Eight, just like in Returned, will be the final chapter of Last of the Sith! In this final chapter, Ahsoka and Anakin face Starkiller and Obi-Wan faces Maul! Can the Jedi destroy the Sith once and for all? Find out in the exciting action packed conclusion to Last of the Sith!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Battles of Light and Dark

**Yeah, I know, I said Chapter Eight wouldn't be posted until Sunday. I finished it a lot earlier than I expected, and I didn't feel like leaving you all with that lovely cliffhanger (or at least I hope it looked like a cliffhanger) at the end of Chapter Seven for four more days while the finale sat finished on my hard drive, lol. Anyway, here is Chapter Eight, Battles of Light and Dark, the grand finale of Last of the Sith. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Battle of Light and Dark  
**

Obi-Wan, who was on the other side of the base, was trying to keep up his own attack as a diversion for Anakin and Ahsoka. The droids seemed to be in disarray, not knowing what was going on. It never occurred to Obi-Wan, Commander Cody and the clones that they were being mislead on purpose. However, it was somewhat curious that the droids seemed to be prepared for them before they even attacked. Like they knew they were coming. Like they had it planned. Obi-Wan wasn't sure. Then, out of nowhere, a sense of danger flooded his senses. He closed his eyes momentarily, allowing the clones to cover him as blaster fire reigned down on them from the giant wall before them. It was coming from the other side of the droid factory, from just where Anakin and Ahsoka would be now. He opened his eyes. It was a trap.

"Cody! Have the men fall back! We've been deceived!" Obi-Wan called out to his second in command.

"Yes, sir! Fall back, men, we're getting out of here. Move it, lets go!" Cody called out.

"Sir, we're leaving? But we just got them going!" one of the clones called out.

"You weren't asked for your opinion, trooper! General Kenobi's orders, now move it!" Cody replied. Obi-Wan then came up beside him.

"Cody, Anakin is in trouble. I'm going after him and Ahsoka. Cover me until I reach a safe position of entry, then get yourselves to cover but close enough to renew the attack if you think it wise." Obi-Wan instructed.

"But, sir.."

"It was a trap, Cody. We were brought here intentionally. Now, get moving, we don't have much time!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Obi-Wan knew Cody meant well. He was just concerned for his general's safety. He had to give him credit for that.

'_Well, here I go again. Anakin, what have you two gotten us into this time?_' Obi-Wan thought. As expected of course, Anakin relied though their bond.

'_Obi-Wan, now's not the time! We're in a bit of a situation here. Ahsoka and I are about to engage Mauls apprentice. We could use a diversion to get all these droids out of our way though._'

'_Alright, Anakin. I'll try and get their attention. Just don't let the Sith escape. We don't want a repeat of the Clone Wars. I don't think I need to remind you of how that ended up._'

'_Just give us a diversion!_' he practically yelled back through their bond. This was typical of Anakin whenever he was in trouble. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, and think of how annoyingly familiar this all was.

'_I heard that!_'

'_Sorry, just thinking, Anakin. I'll create that diversion for you now._' Obi-Wan said before closing his mind to him so he could concentrate, but left it open enough to monitor Anakin's progress. As he entered the base, he proceeded to the factory's reactor so he could shut it down, hopefully drawing the attention of the droids. Instead of getting to the reactor core and shutting it down, he got there to find Maul and a small contingent of droids waiting for him.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I hope you're here to observe my handiwork." Obi-Wan greeted him in his usual manner.

"Jedi scum. Did you think I would just let you come here and destroy this factory? You must know that we knew you would come here and attempt it. We were prepared for your pathetic attempt." Maul replied.

"Must be my luck, then. I don't suppose you'd like to allow me to do my job first?"

"I think not, Kenobi. Kill him!" Maul directed the ten or so droids with him. Of course, the droids didn't have a chance, and were cut down within seconds. Maul, of course, wasn't pleased at all.

"That was exhilarating. Please don't tell me that was all you had to throw at me?" Kenobi asked.

"Perhaps you do have some skill. It will not be enough to destroy me, Kenobi. I will do now what I should have done on Mustafar, before your mindless Jedi friends interrupted. It is time for you to die, Kenobi!" Maul exclaimed, igniting his twin blades. Obi-Wan held his own up in a defensive position as Maul leapt towards him, their blades clashing. They both knew that this time, one would emerge alive, the other dead. What they didn't know was who would be the one still alive in the end.

On the other end of the base, Anakin and Ahsoka were faring just as well. Starkiller had released them from the ray shields only to have his droids cut down. With only him remaining, he drew his lightsaber and attacked. As they started clashing sabers, Ahsoka realized the Sith was using a reverse Shein grip, the same one she was still so fond of using. She realized that if he was using this grip, he would know just about every move she could make with it and would be able to counter it quickly. They would be deadlocked. She quickly refocused and switched to a grip similar to the one Anakin utilized, and began making a few stroked in an attempt to disarm him while Anakin dealt with more droids who were coming their way. Starkiller had expected this. He was being beaten by a child, or at least what he considered a child. All of a sudden, he spotted his one opening as Ahsoka brought her lightsaber around for another strike. Instead, the Sith Lord plunged the blade into her left shoulder. She collapsed to her knees in pain, her lightsaber clattering to the floor as she clutched her shoulder with her free hand.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out. He had finished mopping up the last of the droids in time to see her collapse. He couldn't let this happen. Too many Jedi, too many of his friends, we already dead. He wouldn't let this Sith kill another. Starkiller laughed, then brought his lightsaber close to her neck. As he was about to make his move to kill her, a blue blade was pushed through his chest. He cried in horror, collapsing to the floor dead.

"About time...you saved my neck....for once." Ahsoka told him as he knelt to her level.

"You're going to fine, Snips. I'll get you to a medcenter, you'll be good as new in no time." he told her. He then withdrew his comlink. He had sent Rex and Gree back to call Cody for support after the first droids were taken down.

"Rex, call Admiral Yularen, I need a medical evac immediately!" Anakin spoke with enough urgency for Rex not to ask what had happened. Instead, Rex nodded and called for the medical evac, wondering what had happened. He would find out soon enough.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Anakin asked. She tried to get up, but instead ended up falling back against a wall. That was when Anakin noticed the blaster shot to her leg that she had apparently been hiding.

"Let me guess, you fought him even though your leg was hit. That wasn't a wise choice, but it was the right one. I'm proud of you, Snips. Now lets get you out of here." Anakin said, and carried her out to the waiting LAAT and a now worried looking Rex. His first action, well first in regards to rank, under General Tano and already there was the chance that he'd be transferred back.

"Don't worry, its....not too serious. I'll be ba...back before you know it." she told him reassuringly.

"I hope so, sir. Wouldn't want to lose a General during her first command." Rex replied.

"She'll be fine when she gets medical attention. Make sure she gets back to the Resolute. I'm going to help Obi-Wan." Anakin said. At that, Ahsoka, who was now on a stretcher, tried to sit up but was stopped by Anakin.

"I know you want to help, Ahsoka, but you need to heal first."

"But..."

"I'll be fine, Snips. I know you mean well. You just concentrate on getting patched up. Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said. She couldn't help but smile.

"You know me, Master. I can follow orders." she said, now speaking with ease after being administered a painkiller. Anakin placed his hand on her good shoulder for a few seconds and smiled back before stepping away from the LAAT. It took off, and he turned to Commander Gree as they went in search of Commander Cody. When they found him, they summoned the rest of their attack force and launched an all out attack to push into the factory. It didn't take long for them to get inside. Now all they had to do was find Obi-Wan.

In the reactor core room, Obi-Wan was doing his best to deflect attacks from Maul, but could tell through his bond with Anakin that the other Sith had been defeated. At least he was safe, and hopefully Ahsoka along with him. Maul was definitely much stronger than when he had faced him on Mustafar, but that was with both Anakin and Ahsoka at his side. He wasn't sure he could defeat him now. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to defend himself any further, Maul lost enough concentration for him to effectively cut his double bladed lightsaber in half, finally evening the odds. With only half his lightsaber, Maul was finally forced to the defensive. This went on for several minutes until Obi-Wan heard blaster fire. Just then, Anakin burst into the room with a group of clones. Maul looked in their direction. With Maul distracted, Obi-Wan leapt behind him and severed Maul's head from his body. He fell to the ground dead. All of a sudden, a shock was felt in the Force. This shock was felt even by Yoda in the Temple, who smiled knowing the Force was finally back in balance. However, they weren't finished. They still had to destroy the factory.

"About time you showed up! Place the charges and lets get out of here. And Anakin, where's Ahsoka? I thought she would be with you." Obi-Wan asked. He then saw the look of pain on his face, and Obi-Wan frowned.

"She took a saber hit to the shoulder and a blaster bolt to the leg. She's being transported to the Resolute for treatment now. Rex is with her." Anakin told him as they placed the final charge. Obi-Wan have him one of his knowing smiles that said she'd be fine. As soon as they were a safe distance from the factory, they detonated the charges, destroying the factory. Another war had been averted. Now all that was needed was to tend to the wounded and the dead, and to continue to rebuild, and so they did.

* * *

**And that's the end! Worry not, though, I am working on two more stories as I've said. I am working on Escaping Death, the Kit Fisto centered story which deals with how he survives the attempted arrest of Palpatine, then goes on to save Barriss and Luminara. I am also working on Sith Poison, the story that tells how Anakin is injected with the poison that nearly destroys the good in him in Returned. As for when the first chapter of each will be posted, I plan to have Escaping Death's first chapter out by Sunday. The First Chapter of Sith Poison I am hoping will also be ready by then, but there is of course no guarantees. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Last of the Sith. Don't forget to review, it tempts me to write more!!!  
**


End file.
